A Jorb well done/Transcript
{40Trillon10 2 Intro} {Scene opens at a sport field. Four is running back and forth and he knocks over Sonic by accident. Mariobross starts jumping on him and the electronic scoreboard is keeping count. Also, Luigibross is there for some reason. Partybross blows his whistle} Partybross: Okay there boys, pack it up, pack it in. {Four walks over to him, sweating} Partybross: Great jaerb there, Four. {Four opens his mouth in shock} Four: Uhhhm... I'm sorry. What? Partybross: I uh, I say you did a great jorb out there. Four: I did a great WHAT? Partybross: A great JAERB! Four: Oh, man. Mariobross, you've gotta check this out. {Mariobross bounces over} Okay, Partybross, tell Mariobross what I did today. Partybross: Err, uh well, I was just telling Four here that he done a great joearb. {Mariobross bubbles in laughter} Four: {laughs} Partybro, that's ridiculous. We've got to do something about that. {Cut to the chalkboard, where Four is wearing a mortar board and holding a pointer. The board has "JOB vs. JAERB" on it. Four crosses out Jaerb and circles Job} {Cut to Four Girl at the chalkboard. She has 3 pictures of mouths with the letters labeled A, E, and O} Four Girl: O. Job. O. Job. Partybross: JEEOOORGHHHBBB!!!!! {As Partybross talks, the word JOERGHB! slides across the screen in the background.} Four Girl: Partybross, you need to make your mouth into an O, like this. OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. Partybross: You mean like this? OOORREEAARRRORRR. Four Girl: That's better. {Cut to the movie theater, where Partybross is strapped into a seat while his eyes are forced open very wide with a red outline. Mariobross supervises. The screen flashes the word "job" over and over, followed by pictures of people with Mariobross heads.} The Business Man's JOB is giving the business. The Construction Worker's JOB is to smash things. Tommy's JOB is obvious. Partybross: {Looks to be in pain; his face is red and is sweating} JEEEOOORREEAARRB!!!!!!! {Cut to some sort of alleyway. Tayorbross, scratchU8 and Banjo are standing in front of a brick wall with the word JOB stylishly written in graffiti. Strong Bad has a smile on his face} Tayorbross: Okay, Party B, let's give this one more try. Repeat after me. JOB. {Because of his accent he pronounces it "jobe".} Partybross: Jorb. {Tayorbross looks at scratchU8 and clears his throat} Tayorbross: Yes, uh, this sounds very good. Uh, my only recommendation would be, next time, try to add some more syllables. Perhaps three. Perhaps four. {Tayorbross snickers, then bursts out laughing wildly, along with scratchU8 and Banjo. Partybross looks down, ashamed and embarrassed, and walks off. Tayorbross and the others continue laughing hysterically.} {Cut to the locker room. Partybross is sitting on the bench, depressed with his head on one hand.} Partybross: {dejectedly} Oh, jeez. I'm just not cut out to say the word "jaerb". How am I ever gonna face the boys at practice tomorrow? {Sonic enters.} Sonic: Uhh, Partybross, uhh, I heard about your problem and I think that I can help. {hands him a tape} This is a tape I made from when I was practicing the dictionary. Listen to it while you slumber. And tomorrow, you may wake to find that... Partybross: {interrupting; excitedly} Oh, wow! Thanks a lot, Sonic! {Partybross puts the tape in a tape machine. The tape is labeled "Job—285,194 times." He then presses PLAY and goes to sleep on a bench in the locker room.} Sonic: {on tape} Job. Job. Job. Job. Job. Job. Job. Job... {Partybross starts having dreams about Strong Sad jumping over a fence and saying the word "job" over and over.} {The next day, at the athletic field, only Partybross and Four are there. The scoreboard keeps track of how many times Four changes directions while running. Partybross blows his whistle} Four: {eagerly} Well, Partybross, how'd I do today? Partybross: Well, I tell ya. You did a great... job, {Four looks happily surprised} Foyr!. {Four becomes annoyed and sighs. A small plume of black smoke appears over his head. He starts to leave.} Partybross: No, wait, I mean Foyr! I mean asgf. I mean tsda. safg! For? foyr?! {The words "the end" appear on the scoreboard.} Orangey Four: Did you know guys! The word "Jorb" is wrong for reason! {40Trillon10 2 Credits} Category:Transcripts